Hall of Heroes
The Hall of Heroes is a location in BioShock Infinite. It is a museum dedicated to several of the historical events that have affected Columbia. Booker and Elizabeth initially arrive at the hall in search of Shock Jockey in order to power the First Lady's Aerodrome. The Hall of Heroes is home to displays celebrating historical events such as the Battle of Wounded Knee and the Boxer Rebellion, as well as a memorial to Lady Comstock. The Hall of Heroes is where Booker and Elizabeth encounter Captain Cornelius Slate as well as Motorized Patriots and Firemen.Bioshock Infinite Walkthrough on Ign.com Exhibits City of Columbia Historical Timeline In the entryway of the Hall of Heroes stands a circular monument detailing the timeline of events important to the history of Columbia. Such events include the museums two exhibited battles, the launch of Columbia, the murder of Lady Comstock, and the birth of the Lamb. Boxer Rebellion The Boxer Rebellion exhibit displays snowy mountain scenery lined with cut-out caricatures of Chinese Boxers. The Chinese are portrayed with yellow skin and squinting eyes, along with sharp nails and an evil "attack" gesture. Midway through the exhibit stands a statue of a Boxer soldier decapitating an American woman. The exhibit ends in a large room with a statue of Zachary Comstock, draped in the American flag, laying down and aiming a Paddywhacker. In the background stands a mural of both Columbia as a city and the Archangel. Battle of Wounded Knee The Battle of Wounded Knee exhibit displays cut-out caricatures of violent Indians murdering American soldiers. The Indians are portrayed with dark red skin and bloody marks on their faces, in an attacking position with either a tomahawk or bow and arrow. Bright lights and recorded Indian chants are present throughout the area. Near the end of the exhibit, a statue shows two Indians holding a woman hostage while aiming an tomahawk at her; another statue shows an Indian holding her scalp while the woman lays on the floor. The exhibit ends in a tribal field with a statue of Comstock, holding his rifle while surrounded by a horde of Indians on horseback with bows drawn. First Lady's Memorial The First Lady's Memorial is the last exhibit accessible in the Hall of Heroes--it is an entire exhibit dedicated to Lady Comstock. The exhibit is comprised of several rooms, each featuring a different event in which Lady Comstock was a major player. The first room surrounds Lady Comstock giving birth to "The Lamb" through a miracle of God. It is then followed by her death at the hands of Vox Populi leader Daisy Fitzroy. The third room shows Zachary Comstock chasing off the Vox Populi, who fall into Hell. The final room depicts Zachary Comstock placing Elizabeth in the tower on Monument Island in order to protect her from dying at Fitzroy's hands. New Discoveries New Vigors *Shock Jockey New Enemies *Cornelius Slate *Motorized Patriot Voxophones #Cornelius Slate - Never Seen the Face #Vivian Monroe - A True Soldier #Leander Manley - Vox Contraband Inventory #Daisy Fitzroy - Their Sun is Setting #Cornelius Slate - A Final Stand #Cornelius Slate - Comrades of Necessity #Lady Comstock - Unconditional #Cornelius Slate - A Soldier's Death #Preston E. Downs - Calling You Out Gallery ghthsrthrt.jpg|A vandalized statue of the angel Columbia outside the Hall. thrtudru.jpg|A Motorized Patriot on display in the Hall. Hallheroes-proper.png|Elizabeth next to the Battle of the Wounded Knee display. References Category:Article stubs Category:BioShock Infinite Locations